¡Es mío!
by Eliih Him
Summary: Momoko va todos los viernes a la salida de la escuela por su helado favorito, pero claro esta vez no lo pudo disfrutar como quería... Saben que los summary me odian! u je pasen y lean XD


**Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo sigo sin mouse ^u^**

**Estuve rindiendo toda la semana y bueno ¡adivinen! Aprobé Economía, Sociología y Ciencias Políticas XD me faltan otras pero bue estas eran las más difíciles XD**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

**Las PPGZ tienen 16 y los RRBZ 19.**

**Universo Alterno.**

**Perdonen la cacografía.**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

En una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Townsville, más precisamente en una escuela secundaria se veían salir a muchos chicos como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

― ¡Por fin es viernes, no veía la hora de salir de escuela! ― grito una chica de cabellos pelirrojos mientras se estiraba, sus ojos eran de color rosa, muy extraños pero lindos, traía puesto su uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa blanca y corbata azul oscuro, falda tableada y medias del mismo color y zapatos negros.

― ¡Oye esa es mi frase Momoko! ― regaño una chica de ojos verde y cabellos azabaches despeinados y usaba el mismo uniforme.

―Que la use una vez en la vida no te hace nada Kaoru ― le dijo sacándole la lengua.

― ¡Te denunciare por derechos de autor! ― dijo señalándola acusadoramente.

―Tranquilas chicas no peleen de nuevo ― trató de tranquilizarlas una chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas altas y largas, usaba, al igual que sus amigas, el mismo uniforme.

―Está bien Miyako… ― contestaron al unísono.

―Hola preciosa y cuñadas ― dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos azabaches atados en una cola alta, vestía una remera blanca lisa con una campera verde oscuro, jean negro y converses negras con verde.

―Ya te dije que no me dijeras así idiota ― dijo mirando para otro lado la azabache.

―Sabes que te gusta ― dijo pasando su brazos sobre sus hombros.

―Hola Kojiro ― saludaron las chicas mientras los veían con una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca.

― ¡Y no soy tu cuñada! ― reclamó Momoko.

―Aun ― contestó sonriendo de lado.

― ¡Hola chicas! ―saludo un chico de ojos azules oscuros, cabellos rubios despeinados, usaba una remera gris con rayas amarillas, una campera igual a la del azabache pero en azul, jean azules claros y converses azules.

― ¡Hola Makoto! ― dijo Momoko para luego ver como Miyako iba a abrazarlo, siendo correspondida por él.

―Oigan no les falta uno ― dijo la pelirroja.

―Masaru dijo que se iba a no sé dónde ― contesto Kojiro.

―Dijo algo sobre un CD que llegaba hoy y se fue directo para ahí ― respondió Makoto.

―Bueno yo los dejo, tengo algo súper importante que hacer ― dijo Momoko.

― ¡Ok nos vemos no lo dejes sin helados al pobre señor jajaja! ― grito Kaoru para luego soltar una carcajada.

― ¡NO LO HARE KAORU! ― le gritó.

― ¡Adiós Momoko ten cuidado cuando regreses a tu casa! ― dijo Miyako.

―Nos vemos ― se despidió Makoto.

― ¡Adiós té vas con cuidado y ojo con desviarte jajaja! ― dijo Kojiro riéndose junto a su novia.

―No digas estupideces ― dijo para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

**POV Momoko**

Me voltee y empecé a caminar despacio, no tenía prisa ya que el señor se iba cerca de las siete de la tarde y aun no son ni las seis.

¿Alguna vez sintieron la sensación de que los están observando? Pues eso es exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, pero volteo cada vez que puedo y no veo a nadie. Mejor no le tomo importancia y sigo caminando tranquilamente, tal vez es mi imaginación.

Al llegar al parque me dirijo hacia la fuente que es donde siempre sabe estar ese señor; genial ahí esta me muero de ganas de comer un helado de frutilla con chocolates.

―Buenas tardes niña Momoko ¿lo mismo de siempre? ― me dijo sonriendo amablemente al verme llegar como todas las tardes.

― ¡Buenas tardes! Claro ―dije correspondiendo la sonrisa.

―Helado de frutilla con chocolates para la niña Momoko, que tengas una bonita tarde ― se despidió para luego recoger sus cosas e irse.

Me sorprende el hecho de que ya se va, aun son las seis y diez.

―Igualmente saludos a su esposa Miku y a los pequeños Hitomi y Hikaru ― le dije ayudándole con las cucharas.

―Serán dados al igual para la pequeña Kuriko ― contesto sonriendo y yéndose.

Al irse por donde vine y verlo desaparecer por el portón, me fui a sentar a un banco que estaba cerca de la fuente.

Volví a sentir que me estaban observando, e igual que la primera vez, no vi a nadie.

De pronto sentí que me tapan los ojos estaba por gritar, pero no pude, ya que me estaban besando. Al terminar el beso me saca las manos de mis ojos y veo algo que me dejo sorprendida.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ― grité sorprendida, sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza.

―Besándote que más ― dijo sonriendo de medio lado un chico de ojos rojos y cabellos pelirrojos despeinados, traía puesta una remera negra lisa con una campera, igual a la de sus hermanos pero en rojo, jean oscuros converses rojas.

― ¡¿Pero por qué?!

―Porque me gustas ― dijo mientras se acercaba y me volvía a besar, esta vez sí le correspondí, para que negarlos este pendejo también me gusta, je digo pendejo y él es más grande que yo, que irónico ¿no?

Él corto el beso y me miró fijamente, ¿les dije que me encantan sus ojos? Son extraños pero eso no los hace menos hermosos, cada vez que los miro fijamente me pierdo, hasta creo que ya ni recuerdo mi nombre.

―Te voy diciendo que desde este momento eres mi novia ― dijo sonriendo arrogante y burlón.

― ¡¿Quién dijo que iba a aceptar?! ― muy bien si me gusta cómo suena eso, pero no me gusto ese tono con el que me lo dijo.

―Correspondiste mi beso con eso es más que suficiente, bueno ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

―Está bien, pero aun no termino mi helado.

―Eso no es problema ― dijo y me quito mi helado y se lo comió.

― ¡Masaru ese era mi helado! ― dije llorando cómicamente.

―Tienes que compartir las cosas con tu novio ― dijo "dolido" que se vaya a hacerse el dolido con su abuela.

― Pero ¡era MIO!

―No también fue mío.

― ¡No!

―Sí.

― ¡No!

―Sí.

― ¡No!

―Sí.

― ¡No!

―No.

― ¡Sí!

― ¡Que no Momoko!

― ¡Masaru dije que sí y punto!

Vi su sonrisa como se agrandaba, oh mierda, caí en su estúpido truco.

―Me alegra que pienses eso Momoko ― dijo acercándose para volver a besarme.

Ahora entiendo porque mis amigas decían que odiaban al oxígeno en estos momentos, nunca se puede disfrutar estos momentos.

―El helado y al igual que tu son míos ― dije mirando para otro lado para que no viera mi sonrojo, pero creo que no funciono.

―Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas y sí soy tuyo al igual que tú eres mía ― dijo agarrándome la cara con sus manos.

―Siempre lo eh sido.

―Al igual que yo, pero ahí que irnos, no se sí te diste cuenta que ya casi anocheció.

― ¡Vamos pero el próximo viernes me compras dos!

―Me dejaras en quiebra, pero está bien.

Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos rápido de ahí, tenía que llegar a casa porque mi hermana Kuriko era capaz de matarme.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**A mí me gusto XD**

**¿Merece aunque sea un review?**

**Bueno me despido n.n**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
